


An Experiment in Sexuality

by heeroluva



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drug Use, First Meetings, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-24
Updated: 2011-10-24
Packaged: 2017-10-24 22:08:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/268398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heeroluva/pseuds/heeroluva
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Sherlock's first meeting happens a number of years sooner and a bit differently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Experiment in Sexuality

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrighteyedJill](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrighteyedJill/gifts).



Standing on the corner under the bright streetlight was a pale boy. No, John corrected, not a boy. Definitely a man, he realized as he drove closer. The long limbs and thin frame gave the illusion of a gangly youth. Pulling up to the curb, John took in his almost gaunt features: the too sharp cheekbones and the curve of his jaw just a little too defined. Pale blue-gray eyes were bright with awareness, but there was a certain sheen to them that made John think drugs, likely a stimulant, probably cocaine. John almost lost his nerve at that, but a slow smile tugged at the corner of the man’s mouth, and John’s cock twitched in interest at the way it transformed his face, at the thought of what those lips could do to him.

Rolling down window, the tall man leaned into it without prompting from John, and began to speak before John could utter a word. “This is your first time picking up a prostitute. It’s an experiment as you’re struggling with the idea that you may also be attracted to men. Given the bulge in your pants, you’re definitely interested. For a hundred quid, I can teach you everything you need to know.” With a smirk, he added, “And then some.”

John’s brow rose at the words. “How did you—?”

“You’ve been coming here for the past two weeks trying to get the nerve up to approach someone. Of course, it’s your first time. If you weren’t questioning your sexuality you would have approached a woman. Instead you approached me.” A Cheshire grin broke across his face. “But you aren’t the talking type. More interested in action, you are. Naturally you want me as is evident by your continued presence here and the lack of you telling me to ‘piss off’.”

John swallowed nervously, shocked that the man could read him so easily, and even more shocked that he hadn’t told this odd man to ‘piss off. However, he was intrigued, and no less turned on. “I have a hotel.”

“Of course you do. And I have a perfectly good flat that isn’t full of filth and bed bugs. But you're hesitant, wondering if I’m up to something more than the obvious. Let me in and I can give you a taste of what’s to come.”

What the bloody hell? Who _was_ this man? Despite John’s common sense, his libido was all for it and John found himself nodding.

The man moved surprisingly quick, opening the door and folding his long frame into the seat next to John. “Pull up, around the corner,” the man ordered.

John quickly did as he was told, not believing he was doing this, fear of getting caught combining with adrenaline and rush of arousal forming a heady mixture.

As soon as he stopped, deft fingers were suddenly at the fastenings of his trousers, and it didn’t take long before his eager cock was tugged from his pants and exposed to the cool air. It was then that the hilarity of the situation hit him and he realized he didn’t even known the man’s name.

“Sherlock,” the man said before leaning forward and sinking his month down the full length of John’s erection. John knew he must have shouted, but he wasn’t able to stop himself. The man’s mouth was like a furnace. It took John a moment to realize that the man had said a name, and that he must have voiced his question aloud.  
Sherlock.

It suited him

John threaded his fingers through that dark, too long hair, and groaned thrusting up into Sherlock’s mouth. It was so hot and wet and better than any women he’d ever been with. Guilt threatened to overcome him at the thought, but Sherlock’s teeth suddenly grazed the length of his flesh and all thoughts flew from his head as his body trembled and all he could do was feel.

Sherlock did something with his tongue that had to be physically impossible but set John off embarrassingly quick. His fingers tightened and he thrust up hard, pushing Sherlock’s face into his groin. It was rough and hard, more out of control than he’d ever allowed himself to be, and Sherlock took him all, drinking him down, throat milking at the head of his cock, nursing him for all he was worth.

Whimpering when Sherlock finally pulled away, John closed his eyes as he was tucked away, unable to believe that had just happened.

When he opened his eyes again, John’s gaze was drawn to Sherlock’s face, taking note of the flushed cheeks and red and swollen lips. Fuck, he had done that. Well maybe the drugs had played a part in it, but there was definitely arousal in Sherlock’s face. John’s cock twitched in interest, liking the sight. Before he even considered what he was doing, John reached forward and pulled him into a kiss. It was wet and messy, the taste of himself in Sherlock’s mouth in no way a deterrent, and he wanted more.

When they stopped for air, Sherlock gave him that knowing smile again. “Definitely bisexual.”

John couldn’t help but laugh. Maybe he was. “You said something about a flat?”

“Baker Street. 221B Baker Street.”

John hurried and started the car. They had the whole night ahead of them and he was going to enjoy getting his money’s worth. He had a feeling that this evening wasn’t going to be anything like he imagined, and looked forward to the adventure.


End file.
